


Feelings For Each Other

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, HonoMaki, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: This is a story of two teenagers being in love, being awkward and nervous around one another; simply a tale of two getting together.





	1. Looking

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary have said, this story is going to be about how Honoka and Maki get together. :')
> 
> May you enjoy! :'D

Maki sighs for the third time this morning.

"Maki-chan, why did you sigh nya? Are you feeling tired? Upset? Or-"

"I'm fine, Rin." Maki pushed her energetic friend away from her face, she caught the concerned look though, so she gave the orange haired girl a small smile before looking in front again.

Hanayo placed an understanding hand on her best friend's shoulder. "Rin-chan..we shouldn't disturb Maki-chan too much."

"But-" Rin wanted to protest, but the brunette's head shake stopped her.

"You know how grumpy Maki-chan can be in the morning."

Maki didn't know whether to cut in and deny about being grumpy or not, but her mind seemed to have made the decision already as her strong violets could not stop gazing longingly at the trio in front – the Leader of Muse and her two childhood friends just entering the school.

Maki let out another sigh.

_I told Rin I'm fine, but the truth is... ugh..._

Maki groaned internally at herself for having the thoughts to follow.

_I can't seem to stop staring at Honoka. Why can't I stop staring at her?_

Maki blinked and was entranced by the gingerhead a few meters ahead of her; the second year wore such a huge smile and was laughing, while hooking her arms around her two childhood friends.

_Honoka is so cute... I wish I could be over there laughing with her..._

Maki took a double take at her thoughts.

_Wait! What am I thinking? I- I want to be there? L-Laughing with Honoka? Why would I..?_

Maki slowly raised her head to stare at the gingerhead once more; the gingerhead was wearing a gentler smile now, and her cerulean eyes seemed to have a pull to them, inviting others closer. Maki felt her heart skip a beat.

_I don't get this..._

The redhead frowned and increased her pace to her classroom.

* * *

Maki rested her chin lazily on her right palm as she looked out the classroom window.

It was lunch break now, and the first year pianist was already done with her bento, thus her bored state.

Though to be accurate, the pianist was not bored, in fact, at this very moment, she was rather entertained and satisfied with staring out the classroom window. The reason being that there was someone outside she could easily gaze at for hours to come, not that she will admit to such a fact.

_Oh, she looked over._

Maki lifted her left hand to return a small wave to her senior who had made eye contact with her and begun waving erratically.

The redhead's lips curled upwards.

"What's with that silly smile..."

_Honoka is so energetic, I can feel it from here._

"Maki-chan, Maki-chan, Maki-chan! Whatcha say nya?" Rin looked up from her conversation with Hanayo when she heard her friend mumble something.

"N-Nothing" Maki quickly looked away from the waving gingerhead outside to face her friends she was having lunch with.

"It doesn't seem like nothing, nya." Rin stated.

"Wh-What do you mean by that?" Maki didn't know why she stuttered, or try to cover up anything; it's not like there's anything wrong with waving back to someone you know outside the classroom, right?

"Maki-chan is grinning suspiciously, nya."

"Rin-chan! You shouldn't put it that way!" Hanayo panicked a little with Rin's blunt way of speaking; though the brunette herself was curious as to why Maki would be in high spirits all of a sudden.

The easily flustered redhead for her part, had a hand over her mouth in the next second. "I'm not grinning! E-Even if I'm grinning, it's definitely not because of Hon-"

Maki further clamped her hand down on her mouth to stop herself from whatever she was going to say.

_Honoka? Why was I going to say Honoka? It's not like being able to see Honoka makes me happy or anything..._

"Hon?" Rin and Hanayo both asked at the same time, curiosity laced in their tone.

"It's nothing! I'm going to the bathroom!" Maki kept her hand over her now very red face as she hurried out the classroom to escape her friends' questioning gaze and the possibility of her saying anything she didn't want to.

* * *

Outside in the courtyard, Honoka chuckled aloud as she watched Maki's neutral expression change to a more jolly one when their eyes met.

"Maki-chan!" Honoka beamed and called as she raised her hand to send a huge wave over to the redhead in case Maki didn't really see her.

"Ooh~ Maki-chan waved back! Hehe~" Honoka smiled even wider and even did a little jump before waving doubly energetically.

Though the moment didn't last long when Maki turned back to Rin and Hanayo abruptly.

Honoka stopped waving and thought to head back to her own class, but found the she can't seem to take her eyes away from Maki; observing how her expression changes and how flustered she seemed to be got the gingerhead staring.

_Maki-chan is cute when she blushes. Hehe~_

When Maki half jogged out of the room, Honoka slowly makes her way back to her own class.

* * *

After school meant club activities, and for the members of Muse, it'll be in the Idol Research clubroom. The meeting had already begun for some time now, but whatever that was being shared seemed to be flying right over the Leader of Muse's head and possibly the composer of Muse's head too as the two kept making eye contact, only to look away blushing – a back and forth not going unnoticed by most.

_Mm...When Maki-chan gets so embarrassed just because I looked at her, somehow..I feel embarrassed too..._

Honoka slowly allowed her cerulean eyes to rest back on the redhead who seemed to be playing peek-a-boo without the boo with her. This time when cerulean met violet, Honoka tried sending a silent message with just her face.

Honoka strengthened the force of her gaze to show how determined she felt, meaning her eyebrows furrowed slightly, and a small smile to show that she won't hurt Maki in any way so she doesn't have to keep looking away.

_Maki-chan! Stop looking away~ I want to keep looking into your eyes!_

The redhead seemed to have received the message as she shifted in her seat, shot a grimace over at Honoka before it twitched ever so slightly up, and she did not turn away.

_Maki-chan understood me! Hehe~_

Honoka smiled broadly as she prop her elbows onto the table to sit her head on both palms to gaze at the redhead in a more comfortable position; already forgetting that a meeting was ongoing.

Honoka didn't get too comfortable before a fierce voice boomed her out of her little world.

"Honoka! Are you even listening?"

"Eh? Um? I..am..?" Honoka had the cheek to ask with an innocent head tilt as she looked up at her clearly angry blue haired friend.

"What are you even doing during a meeting?" Umi demanded, her voice raising with the rage inside of her.

"Er...Staring at Maki-chan's beautiful eyes?"

"Honoka!" Umi bellowed.

Honesty was what everyone love about their leader, but sometimes they wish she knew when what not to say. Maki across the room had already buried her face in her hands while Honoka was still clueless to what she have done.

"Eh? Did I say something wrong?" Honoka looked around for answers though she didn't quite understand the looks of pity, the angry Umi, and Maki seemed to be hiding. Why?

_I just said the truth..?_

"Honoka-chan..." Kotori offered a pat of the head to her best friend.

Hanayo on the other side comforted the redhead who refused to open her eyes right at the moment, by putting an understanding hand on the redhead's shoulder.

"Shameless! Utterly shameless!" Umi declared with her own set of blush and rapid head shakes.

In the end, all Honoka understood was that she won't mind getting to stare into the redhead's beautiful violet eyes again, while Maki felt weirdly happy that Honoka thought that her eyes are beautiful but couldn't bring herself to make eye contact with anyone for some time.


	2. Listening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of Honoka and Maki's love story. :'3
> 
> May you enjoy~ :'D
> 
> Will you spot the pattern? ;'D

Maki likes mornings that she gets to hear a certain sound.

"Honoka! Your ribbon isn't tied properly!"

"Ah..haha~ Well, I was in a rush earlier..."

Maki could hear the pout in the gingerhead's voice even if she can't see it from where she stood, which happened to be some ways ahead of the three second years.

Maki smiles; she won't admit it, but she thinks that Honoka is cute when she whines, the upset pout always makes her want to poke those cheeks, not that she will.

_If I turn around in an inconspicuous way, I could see Honoka's puckered lips..._

The redhead fought the urge to turn and slapped herself mentally while she was at it.

_W-Why would I want to see Honoka pout? Or any of her expressions anyways?! I-It's not like I think she's cute and w-want to see all sorts of expressions she can make!_

Maki was about ready to run from her uncalled for thoughts when her seniors' conversation caught her attention again.

"Here, Honoka-chan. I'll help you fix it~"

"Ooh~ Thank you, Kotori-chan~! My ribbon will definitely pass Umi-chan's conduct test if it's the amazing designer – Minami Kotori that straightens my ribbon!"

Maki rubbed the strap of her school bag subconsciously as the gingerhead's playful giggle reach her ears.

_I wish I recorded that. I feel like I could listen to Honoka's voice and laughter continuously without getting sick of it. It has...a certain decibel that... ! What am I even thinking of, Nishikino Maki!?_

The pianist shook her head rapidly at her ridiculous thoughts that seem to verdict that she has an obsession with a certain Kousaka Honoka's voice, and she stomped off to her classroom.

* * *

Honoka was humming START:DASH! as she kicked her legs back and forth in a carefree manner while she chowed down on her daily dose of bread, her two best friends beside her on the round bench they like to have their lunch at.

"Honoka-chan?" The designer of Muse and one of Honoka's bestfriend spoke up after swallowing a meatball in her packed lunch.

"Mm?" Honoka didn't bother with swallowing before she faced the ash-brunette and cocked her head to the side while sounding her respond, in fact she took another bite of the sweet bread right after.

The lyricist and second bestfriend of the gingerhead frowned and shook her head in disapproval at the uncouth behaviour Honoka was displaying, and would've started a lecture if the ash-brunette did not ask a question to the gingerhead.

"What songs do you hear these days?"

"Vhat-" Honoka swallowed the bread she finished breaking down. "songs I hear?"

Kotori nodded and further explained her reason for asking. "Yup, perhaps for finding inspiration for Muse's music, or just what type of songs you like these days..?"

"Mm..~ Maki-chan!" Honoka gave the question barely two seconds of thought before she answered.

"Maki-chan?" The designer blinked twice, not understanding right away what Honoka's answer meant, if there was any deeper meaning.

Honoka smiled broadly, turning to face the front again. "Yup. Maki-chan's singing is soo~ good! I can hear it forever and ever~!" Honoka giggled cheerfully to herself as the singing voice of her redhead junior played in her mind – it wasn't hard for Honoka to be able to hear it clearly as though the redhead was beside her; to Honoka, Maki's voice is unforgettable since that fateful encounter outside the music room.

Kotori hummed her agreement and smiled at the gingerhead's gleeful mood. "I think Maki-chan sings really well too."

"Right~?" Honoka cheered, feeling pride in Maki's stead from her bestfriend's praise to the composer's singing.

Umi on the other side of Honoka wore a wry smile, thinking that the way her bestfriend was so obviously and  _shamelessly_  in love with their junior is endearing to see, but also slightly infuriating that the girl was so oblivious to those feelings too.

* * *

Maki was waiting. She was waiting for a certain gingerhead senior of hers to be done with the toilet trip so that she can ask something.

Don't get Maki wrong though, she's not stalking Honoka to the toilets, no. She just happened upon the Leader of Muse going to the toilet, and just happened to have a strong desire to ask Honoka a question. And against her better judgement and opposing mind, her heart led her to stand outside the toilet door, much like a bodyguard, waiting for Honoka to step out.

_May nobody pass by. May nobody pass by. May nobody pass by. Hurry it up, Honoka! Why do I have to wait for you here anyways?_

The first year had her arms crossed in front of her as she prayed for no one to pass the corridor she was in.

The door opened soon enough and the voice Maki couldn't be happier to hear rang out.

"Woah! Maki-chan?" Honoka chuckled as she stepped outside fully.

_Finally, Honoka._

"What are you doing standing outside the toilet door? You can just go in, you know? There are plenty of empty stalls inside!"

"I-I know that!" Maki huffed; how could the gingerhead even think that she was waiting to use the toilet? "I was waiting for you!"

"Eh? Waiting for me?" Honoka tilted her head to the side and pointed a finger to herself.

"Y-Yes..." Maki began twirling some of her hair nervously.

_Just do it. Just ask her. It's not weird. Honoka won't say no. You're Nishikino Maki!_

Maki was busy encouraging herself and forming reasons to pop the question on her mind when Honoka pulled her out of her furious twirling of her hair and thinking.

Honoka had waited for Maki to say anything else for a good minute. "Um, Maki-chan?"

"M-Meet me at the music room after school!" Maki blurted.

"O.. kay..?" Honoka cocked her head to the side, confused by Maki's slightly red face, furrowed eyebrows and sudden request.

"I-I came up with a...new melody...and I want you to tell me what you think about it..." Maki lied to cover up her awkwardness, though she believes she can come up for with something for Honoka in the remaining hours if she really wanted to.

"Eh? Really? I can't wait to hear it! Maki-chan's piano is always so... memory making!" Honoka beamed and exclaimed with all the excitement of a child offered candy.

Maki visibly relaxed that the gingerhead agreed to meet her afterschool, but was slightly perplexed with not fully understanding what her favourite voice just said. " _Memory making_?"

"Eh..? Um... _Memo-shing_?  _Mesmerzing_?" Honoka tried to remember the word she wanted to use.

"Mesmerizing?" Maki smiled wryly; reminding herself to maybe help Honoka with her vocabulary, or get Umi to drill some into the gingerhead.

"That!" Honoka did a happy bounce. "Maki-chan is mesmerizing~ hehe~"

"Vuehh?!" Maki took a critical hit and a step back at Honoka's out of the blue compliment.

_I-I'm m-mesmerizing to Honoka..._

"I can't wait to hear your new song, Maki-chan~ See you!" Honoka skipped back to her class with a wave.

"Yeah..." Maki raised a hand to wave back but Honoka already had her back to her.

_Honoka thinks my music is mesmerizing. Not me, there's a difference._

Maki sighs before shaking her head furiously.

_Not like I want her to think that I'm mesmerizing! ... Though she should..._

* * *

Honoka skipped down the corridors and would have broke into a run for the music room with all the excitement bubbling inside of her if Eli didn't stop her when she shouted "Hey, START:DASH!" in a sprinting posture.

Now nearing the music room, the gingerhead grinned widely as Maki's singing could be heard.

Poking her head into the door's window space to peer inside, Honoka was taken by surprise when Maki's beautiful violets were staring right at her.

_Ah, Maki-chan saw me already~ Her eyes sure are beautiful~_

"Were you waiting for me, Maki-chan?" Honoka asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Who else would I be waiting for?"

_Ah, Maki-chan is harsh as ever, hehe~_

"I-I guess since you said you wanted to meet me, it would be me. But I thought maybe-"

"Just sit down, Honoka." Maki pointedly turned away and took a strain of hair to twirl in her finger.

_Uh oh. I didn't make Maki-chan angry, did I?_

Honoka nodded and dropped to the floor to sit.

The pianist faced her senior with a frown. "Why are you on the ground?"

"Eh? Should I have taken a chair? Hang on." Honoka jumped to her feet to grab a spare chair in the other side of the music room.

"Honoka."

"Mm?" The Leader of Muse looked over her shoulder and stopped walking when she saw her junior patting the space beside her. "I can sit beside you?"

"Yes." Maki turned her face further away from her senior's seeking eyes, her face burning just from asking the gingerhead to sit beside her.

_I get to listen to Maki-chan play the piano right beside her!_

Honoka broke into a broad smile and hopped onto the bench beside the pianist.

"Maki-chan is so kind today~ hehe~"

"Wh-What does that even mean?" Maki gave Honoka a weak glare.

"Ehehe~ The last time I sat myself beside you, you pushed me off the bench..." Honoka pouted at the memory and rubbed her butt as though she could feel the pain from before.

"T-That's because you came too close to me so suddenly!" Maki retorted, while Honoka just grinned.

_Maki-chan is cute when she blushes like that, hehe~_

"So what are you going to play for me?"

"I'm not playing for you." Maki crossed her arms across her chest.

"Eh~? Why not?" Honoka's expression morphed into worry.

_D-Did I anger Maki-chan?_

Maki didn't answer right away so Honoka placed a hand on the redhead's arm gently.

"Did...I do something wrong?"

Maki glanced over and felt her heart skip a beat – Honoka's soft, afraid voice and then her large, watery eyes hit her conscience hard.

"N-No..."

"So you'll play for me?" Honoka poked her head closer to the redhead.

"Y-Yes...That's what I intended to do in the first place." Maki looked directly into Honoka's blue eyes to convey how much she meant her words.

_Thank goodness Maki-chan is not angry!_

A smile grew on Honoka's lips, Maki reflecting the same.

"I can't wait." Honoka spoke though her voice was still quite soft.

Maki chuckled softly, so Honoka looked over.

_Maki-chan is even cuter when she smiles and laughs._

The first year placed her hands on the piano and began playing the first song Honoka heard from her – Aishiteru Banzai.

Once done, Honoka clapped excitedly and loudly.

"Maki-chan is amazing~! I can never get sick of your piano~ of your music!" Honoka scooped Maki's hands in hers in her excitement.

Maki blushed at the contact.

"W-Well...Honoka...I like Honoka's singing a lot too..." Maki got caught in the gingerhead's flow of honest praises thus admitted how she felt for Honoka's voice.

"Really? Hehe. But I like Maki-chan's singing more!" Honoka continued showering her praises for her junior.

"Y-Yours is...really nice too. Don't sell yourself short."

Maki wanted to say that Honoka's singing is the best to her, but couldn't help but hold back or she might explode from embarrassment.

"Aww~ Thank you, Maki-chan~ It makes me really happy that Maki-chan thinks I sing well!"

Maki smiled widely; happy to be able to make Honoka happy.

"I'll sing for you then! While Maki-chan plays the piano!" Honoka suggested with a hand pumped into a fist.

Maki stared at the gingerhead's enthusiasm. "Then allow me to test you. I'll switch between songs, and you have to sing them. Okay?"

Honoka beamed as her ocean blue eyes lit up with even more excitement than before.

"Let's go~!"

And Maki began playing a medley of songs with Honoka singing to them; somewhere in between happy laughter from the two could be heard too. And if they recorded this little impromptu piano-singing session they would know about it.

_I'm glad I asked Honoka over today... Getting to hear her giggles, voice and singing in this two hours... I love that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OvO Hehe~ Did you enjoy this chapter~? X'D
> 
> Honoka and Maki are just so cute~~ And I love seeing them so in love~ (heart) *o* Though they aren't fully conscious of it! (At least Honoka isn't and Maki is in denial (from time to time)) hehe~ X'3
> 
> Well! Leave a comment if you like~ *O* Tell me how you felt about Honoka and Maki listening to each other~ XD
> 
> And see you next chappie~ ;'3


	3. Smelling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have the third chapter… :')
> 
> May you enjoy~ XD

"Maaa~kiii~chan~~!"

_Honoka is calling me. I like that, though she's being so loud._

Maki barely had enough time to feel happy and energized by her favourite voice, turn around, and check out the cute ball of orange-brown energy running towards her, when the cute ball of energy slammed into her with full force.

"Ho- oof! Honoka!"

Maki shouted with irritation in her voice but affection in her heart, while the redhead's mind screams contradictory opinions.

_Honoka is so close…She smells nice. ..What? Why would I even think that…it's not like I find that Honoka smells like freshly baked bread and it makes me feel warm and safe… No, I don't!_

The gingerhead herself was giggling happily right at her junior's ear, oblivious to her laughter's effect on the redhead.

"H-Honoka! What d-do you want? And g-get off me!" The blushing first year pushes her senior away before regretting the loss of warmth.

"Ah…I actually have a favour to ask of you, Maki-chan." Honoka asks with a sheepish look, a hand rubbing the back of her neck.

"A favour?" Maki put on a stern look as she crossed her arms; partly to look unfriendly, and partly to warm herself since she really misses Honoka's warmth.

_Is she going to ask to use one of my vacation homes again? I don't remember us planning a training camp though…_

"Could you borrow me your jersey?" The gingerhead asks with a hopeful smile.

"What?" Maki raised both eyebrows, not sure if she heard correctly.

_My jersey? Why would she want my jersey?_

Honoka laughs awkwardly, clearly embarrassed.

_Why is her awkward laughing so cute too… Wait! I don't find Honoka cute!_

"You see…I actually forgot to bring my own jersey, and there's physical education later, so… I was hoping I could borrow Maki-chan's!" Honoka flashed her junior a broad smile.

_Ugh…that smile… It's so beautiful… No, no, no! I don't think that!_

Maki shook her head furiously in a futile attempt to dispel her thoughts on how cute and beautiful she find the gingerhead before her.

"You can go ask Rin or Hanayo instead." Maki turned away from Honoka who pouted.

_No, don't ask Rin or Hanayo. I'm happy that you ask me first… Why would I be happy about it though? …_

"But I want to borrow Maki-chan's. Rin-chan or Hanayo-chan's jersey would be too small anyways." Honoka whined while tugging at the redhead's arms without thinking.

"So it's just because of the size? Anyone else could do." Maki retorted.

_Ah! Why am I being so hard on Honoka? I want to lend her my jersey; I don't want Honoka wearing anyone else's jersey but mine if she has to borrow one!_

"That's not it! I mean, that's one of the reasons, but…I want to wear Maki-chan's jersey!" Honoka defended her case by spurting out whatever came to mind first, not knowing she caused the pianist to blush even further.

"A-Alright already. Just, stop talking, Honoka!" The literal redhead faced the oblivious Leader of Muse and covered her mouth with her free hand.

"So you'll borrow me your jersey?" Honoka asks excitedly into the redhead's hand.

"D-Don't talk on my hand!" Maki tightened her hold on Honoka's mouth by accident.

"Mm- I'm sorry, Maki-chan." Honoka's muffled voice sounded as she spoke into Maki's hand  _again_.

_And she does it again! Why must Honoka be such a cute, infuriating idiot!_

Maki released Honoka and went into her classroom.

"Eh? Maki-chan are you angry? Y-You're still going to lend me your jersey right?" Honoka called after the redhead from outside.

Maki returned a minute later with her jersey in hand, thrusting it to Honoka. "Here."

Honoka stared at the jersey in her hands for a second as though she forgot that she asked for it, before breaking into a huge smile and jumping Maki. "Maki-chan, thank you! Now I'm saved~ hehe~"

"J-Just remember to return it to me!" Maki hid her smile as the gingerhead nod in their embrace.

* * *

The second years get to play a friendly, uncompetitive game of basketball; or simply passing, dribbling and throwing into the hoop when they get a chance. Usually, Honoka enjoys physical education where she gets to run around a whole lot, but today, the ginger was slightly distracted.

"Mm…" Honoka sounded softly as she angled her nose closer to the collar of Maki's jersey, distracted by the smell of the first year that wasn't present.

"Honoka."

_Maki-chan smells a bit like books…perhaps music sheet? And breakfast tomatoes… If that makes sense…hehe~ Maki-chan…_

Honoka was so distracted she didn't notice the ball passing over to her or Umi calling her name.

"Uwa!" Honoka cried as she fell to the ground. "Owwie…"

"Honoka! Why were you spacing out during class?" Umi reprimanded despite the worry all over her face.

"Honoka-chan! Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?" Kotori rushed over to the fallen ginger's side; expressing the concern for both Umi and her.

"Ah…Maki-chan…" Honoka held her stomach where the ball hit her as she subconsciously said the first year's name.

Umi and Kotori fell silent for a moment before Umi shook her head. "Shameless. I didn't think Honoka noticing her feelings for Maki would be this shameless!"

Kotori gave Umi a look of disbelief before looking back at Honoka who have yet to stand. "I don't think people usually hold their stomachs when they realize they are in love…"

Umi rolled her eyes. "This is Honoka we're talking about. She'll feel her stomach to know everything."

Kotori wanted to rebut, but seriously, Honoka tends to use her stomach to think.

While the gingerhead's two childhood friend was discussing whether she realized her feelings for a certain redhead junior, Honoka was starting to wonder why she's still on the ground.

_I think I like Maki-chan's jersey smell… But that's weird, right? And I've got to return this to her anyways._

Honoka smiles at the thought of seeing Maki when she returns the jersey.

* * *

Maki was out of her classroom before anyone else could and made a beeline to the second year's classroom – for the sole reason of seeing Honoka, or well, getting her jersey back.

"Maki-chan can't wait to go home today, nya!" Rin exclaimed at the empty space Maki left behind.

Hanayo chuckles nervously. "Well…I guess."

_Maki-chan is rushing to go see Honoka-chan, Rin-chan. Maki-chan has been distracted ever since Honoka-chan left with Maki-chan's jersey this morning after all…_

Hanayo allowed Rin to misunderstand Maki, though it might not be a total misunderstanding since there's no dance practice later.

* * *

_Be in class. Be in class. Be in class._

Maki could not help but chant as she rushed up the stairs and took a sharp turn for the classroom a certain bubbly gingerhead should be in.

She saw a few seniors exiting the classroom and her sharp violet eyes scanned each of them quickly to confirm their identities; relaxing each time she confirmed it was not Honoka.

_Ah, Honoka's laughter._

A grin graced the pianist's face when she heard her favourite sound.

"Let's head home, Kotori-chan, Umi-chan~" Honoka called for her best friends happily.

_You're supposed to return me my jersey first, Honoka. Not that I told you to…_

"Mmph!" Kotori chirped her agreement.

"Right." Umi nodded.

"I can't wait to- Wahh!" Honoka was abruptly pulled by the arm down the corridor and away from her friends before she could do anything. "M-Maki-chan?"

Maki stopped dragging Honoka when they reached a relatively empty and quiet area.

_Was I too forceful? I just didn't feel like asking her to follow me, and certainly did not want Umi or Kotori asking for reasons…_

"My jersey."

"Eh?" Honoka blinked.

"My jersey." Maki repeated with a hand outstretched.

"Ah! Right…But I haven't washed it yet-"

"It's fine. I-I'll need it soon, so just return it to me now." Maki was getting redder by the second as she got the undivided attention from Honoka's straightforward blue eyes.

_I don't want you washing that jersey and removing your smell… I mean, I can wash my jersey on my own!_

"Well… If you say so…" Honoka reached into her bag for Maki's jersey. "But I could-"

Maki grabbed the jersey and stared at it – the jersey was clearly roughly stuffed into the gingerhead's bag.

_Does it still have Honoka's warmth? ..! What am I even thinking?_

"Ah! I was going to wash it first before returning it to you, so I didn't fold it…" Honoka fumbled for excuses, but Maki's giggle made her stop.

"It's fine. This is just like Honoka."

_It's like Honoka to be kind of messy._

"Eh?! I-I can fold clothes, Maki-chan!" Honoka protested while the redhead simply smiled.

_Before the smell dissipates…_

"See you tomorrow, Honoka." Maki holds the jersey Honoka wore earlier close as she took quick steps away.

"S-See you…Eh?" Honoka was left alone as abruptly as Maki pulled her away from the people she was supposed to go home with. "Boo…I hope Umi-chan and Kotori-chan haven't left yet…"

* * *

Maki wanted to. Maki really wanted to. But Maki has good self-control and an image to uphold, so Maki managed to get into her house and into her room before she planted her face into her jersey, taking a big whiff of whatever smell was on it.

"…"

_So this is Honoka's smell…there's still a bit of my own too I suppose. But…I can tell that Honoka's bread and manjuu smell is lingering…_

Maki was smiling blissfully into her school jersey as she took in the scent of one cute and smiley gingerhead, until-

"..!" Maki flushed red from head to toes. "What am I doing?! I'm not a pervert!"

Maki threw her jersey away from her, jumped her large bed and fluffy pillow as she groaned into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah~ Maki, Maki~ -v- You are~ for Honoka~ XP
> 
> Sorry for taking so long to give the next chapter~ :') But it's here! XD
> 
> How was it~? :D I hope everyone enjoyed the third chapter of Honoka and Maki's love story~ ;D
> 
> Well! Leave a comment if you like~ *w* And tell me how you felt about Honoka and Maki smelling each other~ XD (in a sense; cos' smelling each other sounds weird~ :P)
> 
> See you next chappie~ XD


	4. Touching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourth Chapter dayo! :D 
> 
> May you enjoy~

Maki can't help but stare. Maki can't help but steal glances and glimpses and at times a few seconds too long of taking in all of Muse's leader dancing at the front. 

_Honoka has a really good figure..._

Maki blinks away from Honoka's arched and sweaty back, swallows and lets out a pant, she  _is_  participating in dance practice just like the rest of her fellow group mates are after all. 

_I wonder how it will feel to hold her waist...or have her lean against my front..._

"Kotori, you were slow to turn there." Eli's voice made Maki's thoughts fall back to reality and she forgot her next dance move. 

_What was I even thinking?! Why would I..._ _Honoka..._

"Maki, hands to your right for that part..." Eli claps twice with finality and an understanding smile. "Alright, enough for today's practice." 

"Haa..." Maki places a hand to her hip as she steadied her breathing, violet eyes inadvertently landing on the sweaty gingerhead a few steps in front, the back of the gingerhead's hand wiping at the perspiration dripping down her head to her cheeks, jaw bone, chin and neck. 

_I could pass Honoka her towel... It'll be nice..._

Maki's thoughts strays into a possibility of receiving a sweet smile and a word of thanks, and maybe, just maybe, a hug from the leader of Muse. 

_What am I even thinking of? I'm not passing the towel to Honoka because of that! It's because she's sweaty. And it isn't good to use her delicate and swe- Sweaty hands to wipe sweat!_

Maki attempted to delete 'delicate' from the description of Honoka's hands as she found herself by their belongings; Honoka's and her bag by a stroke of luck placed beside each other, and the composer reaches for it- 

_Delicate and sweaty._

Maki pressed her lips tightly together as her mind processed what she just reached out for.

_Those are not appropriate adjectives for a face towel..._

The redhead stares at the hand she was touching. Holding. Feeling. 

_Honoka's hand..._

Maki didn't move her hand away; she doesn't understand why she didn't. But Honoka didn't pull away either, so it's okay right? Maki looks up to see Honoka just waiting with a small smile, almost unsure.

_Her hands are really soft...kinda smooth..._

Maki subconsciously squeezes Honoka's hand lightly and smooth a finger over the side of Honoka's palms causing Honoka to blush bright red and let out a surprised gasp, effectively breaking Maki out of her trance and pull away flustered.

_What was I doing?!_

_"Sorry."_ Maki says so quickly in a barely audible voice and runs off before Honoka could react properly. Also blocking out whatever Honoka was saying to her as she grabbed her stuff and rushed out the roof.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hm... ... It's like magic." Honoka states after a really long time of staring at the pianist's hands on the piano keys. 

_Maki-chan's hands are so amazing!_

The first-year sighs. "What is?"

Contrasting to the first-year's unenergetic tone, the second-year beamed brightly. "Your hands, Maki-chan!" 

Maki coughed and her hands tensed above the black and white. "W-What are you saying so suddenly, Honoka?!" 

Honoka does not see anything wrong with what she just said, and also does not understand why Maki raised her voice, though it hardly affected Honoka. "That your hands are like magic, Maki-chan~" 

_I really like them._

Honoka blinks away the hint of embarrassment from thinking that she likes Maki's hands with such affirmation, and slides onto the piano bench unabashedly, scooting close to Maki even as the redhead grumbles a protest. 

_Hehe~ Maki-chan is so warm~_

"Can I hug you, Maki-chan~?" The gingerhead sing-songs. 

"You're already hugging me. Now let go." Maki pushes against Honoka's shoulders, her grip rather tight. Honoka doesn’t mind.

"But you're warm~ I like warm~" Honoka proceeds to rub her cheeks against the blushing redhead's cheeks; fifty percent of that warmth the daft gingerhead likes was certain to be from the heat of embarrassment the redhead felt thanks to Honoka.

Maki's heart might pound out of her ribcage if she allowed herself to relish in Honoka's relaxing warmth and addictive softness and how much she loves the way Honoka's body presses seemingly perfectly against her own (and it’s just her arm and barely a quarter of her front), so she mustered the strength to push Honoka an arm’s length away. 

Honoka whines for half a minute but changes mood in the next as she bounces on the bench, bum bumping Maki's (the redhead’s reaction unnoticed) and faces the piano with a childish smile. "Teach me to play, Maki-chan!" 

"Whatever for?" Maki misses the feeling of Honoka against her but tells herself otherwise as she put on an aloof front.

“I want to learn.” Honoka says without looking at the first-year.

_Perhaps I could help with composing next time… Perhaps I just want to be close and spend more time with Maki-chan…_

Honoka’s cheeks reddened a little at the reasons in her head.

“Why should I?” Maki wanted to, but couldn’t bring herself to be honest. Her stomach was doing flips and her heart drummed faster at the sight of the gingerhead being docile and the slight blush on Honoka’s squishy cheeks brought Maki to be in a state of ‘falling in love’, not that the redhead will acknowledge it (right now).

Honoka turns to face Maki, blue eyes large and watery and pleading, pink lips pouty and distracting, voice that can’t be tuned out or ignored. “Prwease~~ Maki-chan~~”

_I wanna learn to play the piano from you!_

Maki instinctively averts her gaze the best she could in that moment, and fingers to her hair to twirl them nervously, but Honoka grabs Maki’s hands into her own; Maki was freaking out inside, while Honoka continues putting on the best puppy dog expression.

_Please, please, please!_

“Alright! Alright. Sheesh. Put your hands on the piano.” Maki commanded, glad her voice did not come out squeaky or a stutter.

_Yay! Maki-chan will teach me!_

“Yay!” Honoka immediately does as told, though her hands knocked into some of the keys causing an awful mix of notes to sound. “Sorry!”

Maki takes Honoka’s hands with her own to place it in a correct position above the grand instrument without thinking. “Here. It’s this way. Are your fingers feeling okay? Not too stiff?”

Honoka nods. “Mmph, they feel okay.” The gingerhead flexes her fingers under Maki’s to confirm it.

_Hehe, Maki-chan’s talented hands are right above mine~_

“Okay. Try pressing with your pointer finger.” Maki instructs as she nudges Honoka’s right pointer finger with her own.

“L-Like this?” Honoka moves her finger as requested.

Though the chord only sounded when Maki helped pressed on Honoka’s finger since the gingerhead forgot that she had to push it all the way down. “Like this.”

“Ooh! It made a sound!” Honoka turns to smile at Maki, proud of her first sound with the piano, with Maki.

Maki however found their faces really close at the moment, and was hyperconscious of Honoka’s _delicate and smooth_ hands below hers which she realized was slightly smaller than her own too and she likes that. That realization only led to Maki getting flustered though.

“Yeah. Ah…Um…Your hands…” Maki couldn’t keep eye contact with the gingerhead’s straightforward blue, she left her hands lingering and hovering above Honoka’s as her mind and heart battled.

“M-Mmph…” Honoka found herself feeling a bit self-conscious and nervous too.

_I like how your hands are on mine though… Is that bad?_

 

* * *

 

 

Everyone else was late to arrive in the club room, Maki observes from her seat, unable to concentrate on the book she was reading as she watched the leader of Muse moved around the room restlessly till she sits, rests her head to her arm on the table and falls asleep.

_Honoka fell asleep?_

The redhead lowers her book to the table, violet eyes memorizing the way the sleeping girl’s silky hair lands slightly over her calm, slumbering face, to the ginger’s button nose that wriggled a little at times, to the rosy lips that was slightly parted as the ginger breathed in and out.

_Honoka looks so beautiful when sleeping…_

Maki found herself standing beside the second-year and a hand reaching over.

_What am I doing? I shouldn’t be doing this. Why do I even want to touch Honoka when she’s sleeping? It’s not like I find her sleeping face cute or anything!_

The first-year holds her breath as she caresses Honoka’s soft cheeks which weren’t covered by hair with the back of her hand.

_… Honoka’s cheek…makes me want to hold them more…_

Maki tugs the ginger locks that fell across Honoka’s peaceful face behind her ear.

_Better… Not that I wanted to see all of Honoka’s sleeping face…_

The redhead cups the second-year’s now exposed cheeks with her hand that has been touching Honoka; pinky softly grazing the back of Honoka’s ears, ring finger near Honoka’s ear lobe, pointer near Honoka’s eye, and thumb rubbing close to Honoka’s lips and the curve of her warm and red cheeks.

_…_

Maki leaned closer.

_Honoka…_

Violet eyes looked into blue eyes.

_…_

Alarmed violet eyes looked into sleepy, innocent blue eyes.

_What am I doing?! What did I do?!_   

Maki jumped away, hand that loved the contact with Honoka now clasped in her own shaky ones.

“I-I thought there was something on your face.” Maki lied, not looking into Honoka’s eyes anymore.

_Something about your face…_

“Thank you.” Honoka stretched her back a little as she smiled to Maki, clearly not minding that she woke to the redhead holding part of her face in a rather intimate manner.

_Thank you?_

Maki dared to look at Honoka and she almost, _almost_ , lunged forward to hold Honoka, to feel the warmth and acceptance and love that Honoka’s expression was radiating with that simple smile, but Maki held back.

_You make me want to hold you close and not let anyone have a chance to have you or hurt you._

Maki hurriedly paced back to her seat.

_Ugh, what am I even thinking?_

Maki obscures the sight of the gingerhead sitting across her with her book, while Honoka sat up with a hand pressed lightly to her cheek, feeling the lingering warmth of Maki’s hand, missing that touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while hasn’t it? :P 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! :D Maki gets into various situations in which she gets in contact with Honoka~ XD And slowly but surely the two of them are realizing something~ :P 
> 
> Leave a comment if you like~ OwO Tell me how you feel about Honoka and Maki touching each other! XD (mostly Maki touching. Hahas. XD)
> 
> See ya~ *w*

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey, hey~ How was the chapter? OwO
> 
> This is going to be multi-chaptered, hehe~ :'3 So that it's easier to share.
> 
> I hope y'all like how it began? It all begins with noticing one another and how Honoka and Maki both can't help but find themself looking at the other! *O*
> 
> Well! Leave a comment if you like~ Let me know how you felt about the first chapter of Honoka and Maki Looking at each other! Hehe~ X'D
> 
> See you next chappie~ -waves-


End file.
